A Broken Heart Never Heals
by vwvanlover
Summary: The Rowdy Ruff's left Townsville five years ago, when Him threatened to hurt the girls. After defeating Him, will the girls be able to forgive the boys for leaving them, without a word? A mix of Brick/Blossom, Boomer/Bubbles, Butch/Buttercup :D
1. Remembering

A Broken Heart Never Heals

Had this idea during a fight with writer's block

Hope you guys like it

Love always, vwvanlover

Buttercup's POV:

_**Flash back five years ago:**_

_His hair, his eyes, everything about him made me want him that much more. I pretended to hate him, but everyone could see through that, except him. We were fighting, like we did when we were kids. Our siblings weren't with us. It was just the two of us fighting, as the rain poured around us. _

"_You ready to give up Butter-butt?" He asked as he pushed me from the air onto the roof of a nearby building. _

_I wasn't myself today, I couldn't fight him anymore. I had to get away before I told him how I felt. _

"_Yea" I said slowly getting up. _

"_What?" He asked looking at me like I was crazy. _

_With the rain pouring so heavily, he couldn't see my tears. _

"_I gotta go" I said looking down. _

_I pushed past him, and started to walk to the other side of the roof. _

"_Wait….you're not just gunna let me win like that….are you?" _

_I didn't answer and started to take off toward home, when he stopped me. _

"_Buttercup, wait" _

_Buttercup? He never calls me Buttercup._

_I stood there with my back to him, waiting for him to finish. _

"_I….um….I Love You" He said turning me around to face him. _

_My heart stopped as his eyes met mine. _

"_What?" _

"_I Love You" He said again looking down this time, and letting go of my arm. _

"_I Love You Too" _

_He looked up at me in shock. _

"_Everybody in Townsville seems to know that, except you." I said staring in to his green eyes. _

_Next thing I knew I was in his arms, and his lips were on mine, my heart sped up, and I kissed him back. _

_He was my first, and only kiss._

_**End of flashback.**_

"Buttercup, I'm going to go get some more boxes from Dad's, if you wanna come." Blossom said walking into my room, as I quickly hid the picture of Butch in one of the boxes laying around.

"Uh, no thanks, I'm gunna test out the new workout room, you know, make sure it's good."

"Oh, ok. After this trip, we'll propably break for lunch, then make one more trip and we'll be done. I can't believe we have our own house!" She said hugging.

"I know right, I'll see you guys when you get back."

"Ok" She said grabbing her keys, and her and Bubbles left.

I put on my work out clothes, and got my I-pod.

I got to the workout room, and hooked my I-pod up to the surround sound speakers, and put it on full blast.

I ran on the treadmill for about forty-five minutes, and then went to the punching bag.

"BC, We're home!" Bubbles yelled.

"Ok!" I yelled back and turned my music down a little bit.

I stopped hitting the punching the bag, and sat on one of the weight benches.

"Why'd you leave me?" I asked myself still thinking of Butch.

I heard the door bell ring, but knew it was probably a pizza they ordered for lunch.

I hit the bag a couple more times, and tried to get the stupid memories out of my head.


	2. I Told You I'd Be Back

A Broken Heart Never Heals

Ch. 2

Butch's POV:

"I can't believe we finally did it." Boomer said as we all flew above the burning building.

"We finally defeated Him" I said not believing it.

"Is anybody as ready to get to Townsville as I am?" Brick asked not looking at us

"I am" Boomer and I said at the same time.

"Let's go get our girls back" Brick said, and we all flew to our crappy apartment to get a few things.

"Guys, What if they've….you know…moved on" Boomer asked.

Brick and I laughed, then realized Boomer could be right.

"Shit……What if they have?" I asked.

"We….We fight for them" Brick said getting us pumped up.

We got packed quickly, and flew as fast as we could to Townsville.

We hovered high above the Professor's house and saw a red Mini Cooper in the driveway. Boxes were all in the driveway, and a tall red head in the garage.

"Bubbles, can you get me the big box from upstairs?" Blossom asked

"What are they doing?" Boomer asked.

"I think their moving…" I said as Bubbles flew out the door with a cardboard box.

Blossom put it in the car, and they both drove off.

"We gotta follow them" Brick said as we followed the car, hiding in the clouds.

We got to a house in another suburb, and the garage opened, there was a baby blue Volkswagen, and a black convertible Mustang.

"So they all moved in together?" I asked

"Shut up" Brick and Boomer said staring at Blossom and Bubbles.

They went inside, and locked the car behind them.

"So, what now?" Boomer asked.

"What else you idiot? We go talk to them." Brick said.

"Where's Buttercup?" I asked but before I finished my sentence, they were walking up the sidewalk.

"Please, don't be mad at me" I whispered to myself, and met my brothers at the front door.

"You guys ready?" Brick asked nervously.

We both just nodded and Brick rang the doorbell.

I took a minute but then Blossom answered the door, while she was talking.

"Bubbs, it that goes in the kitchen." She said and then turned to look at us.

She stared at us, in shock.

"Oh my gosh…" She said and smiled. "Your back!" She said hugging Brick.

"Hey, I told you I'd be back" He said hugging her.

"Come in, you guys" She said pulling Brick's arm.

"Bubbles you will never guess who's here"

"Who?" Bubbles said coming out of the kitchen.

"Boomer!" She yelled and flew into his arms.

"Hey, I missed you" He said kissing her.

"I missed you too"

Where is she? I thought

"So it's been what five years, where were you guys?" Bubbles asked looking at Boomer.

"We defeated Him" Brick answered.

"What? That's awesome" Blossom said.

They just stood there holding each other, until we heard singing from around the corner.

I knew that voice anywhere.

"Hey Bloss, I'm gunna go get the rest of the boxes from Dad's" She said looking down at her I-pod.

She took my breath away; I hadn't seen her since we were thirteen. Now we were eighteen, and she was just as gorgeous as ever.

"Who was at the door?" She asked looking up.

Her beautiful green eyes met mine, and I weakly smiled at her.

"I'll be back" She said looking at Blossom, and grabbing her keys from the kitchen counter. She came back around the corner, she was looking down.

She pushed past me and started to walk out the door, when I caught her arm.

"Babe, wait" I pleaded making her look at me.

She snatched her arm away from me, and looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"Don't Babe me!" She said and walked ran out to her car.

**Buttercup's POV:**

"Who was at the door?" I asked looking up.

The green eyes I had memorized all these years were across the room, and my heart stopped.

He smiled and it took my breath away.

"I'll be back" I said and ran to the kitchen to grab my keys.

Tears welled up in my eyes, as I pushed past Butch to get out the door, but he caught my arm.

"Babe, wait" He begged.

I pulled my arm away from him, and reluctantly looked up at him.

"Don't Babe me!" I yelled as ran to the car.

I wasn't in any condition to drive, I couldn't see through my tears.

I walked out and it started to rain I walked down our street and just kept going.

"Buttercup wait!" Butch called from behind me.

"Why should I?" I yelled turning around to see the rain dripping off of him as he stood looking at me.

"Why are you mad at me?" He asked.

"Why? Are you serious?" I yelled. "Maybe because you left the day after I told you I love you!"

"Or maybe because you left for five years, and I haven't heard from you since!" I yelled walking towards him.

I stood, in front of him looking into his forest green eyes.

"Or maybe it's because I was scared something happened to you, and it broke my heart to think that I had to live without you" I said my voice shaking.

I couldn't take it anymore; I wrapped my arms around him, and cried as he held me.

"I'm sorry" He whispered in my ear. "I love you"

"I love you too" I said looking up at his beautiful face.

He moved one hand from around me and held my cheek.

His lips touched mine, and I kissed him back, as we stood in the rain.


End file.
